Recovery
by PsychoDirector
Summary: After Roxas leaves the Organization and goes into Sora, Xigbar and Axel decide to get back at him... personally. Broken, bleeding, and left for dead, Sora is found by Riku and taken in. But some wounds can't be healed with time... RR! Pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**Psycho Director: **Um... Hi? Yeah, it is me. I'm over here... bashing Sora... _again_. Not that I mind it--it's a great job. _8D_ Still, it gets so lonely... here in my little box... with my laptop and my Sora voo-doo doll... How will I ever keep myself entertained?

The answer, gentlemen, is this. A rampant combination of a bunch of my favorite things: Org. XIII, Sora hurting, Riku... Did I meantion Sora hurting? Ah, yes. This is actually based on a dojinshi I read once, but different. Enjoy. And don't worry, it's not just Sora bashing. It actually has a plot. And MotherlyFigure!Riku, of course.

WARNING:: Contains Evil!Axel and Evil!Xigbar beating up your favorite Keyblade master, and I don't mean Roxas. Don't like? LEAVE. But comment before you go, plzkthnxbai. I love comments. 3

**Rated PG-13: Strong violence, medium language, minimum sexual themes**.

**KH is not mine. This fic, hopefully, is. Love it.**

* * *

**_A_xel** and Xigbar walked quickly and purposefully down the jagged concrete stairs. Behind them a large wooden door, closed and bolted shut, cut off all but the slightest glow from the pallid white walls of Castle Oblivion. The light glow, as well as a feeble glow cast from a single, barred, tiny window inside the room, set everything into shadows. The room Axel and Xigbar stepped into was not very large, with the entirety of it made from stone. It resembled a prison, strongly. In front of the two was a third, smaller figure, sitting limply yet strangely against a support beam. Because of the lack of light, not much could be made out from the figure, aside from a few spiked locks of hair. He—or she—seemed to be half-asleep, but jerked roughly awake upon hearing the two Organization members draw nearer. Axel merely laughed as the figure tucked its legs, which had been stretched out moments earlier, closer to itself. It did not make a sound.

"We told you before, Roxas," Axel spoke snidely, taunting the third figure. "You can't turn on the Organization." When Axel stepped closer, he could make out the figure's looks more precisely. The figure—a teenage boy—had spiked dark hair, going out in all directions instead of curving one way like Roxas's once did. He had large eyes narrowed in loathing, and a detailed black outfit. He was easily recognizable as—not Roxas—but Sora, Roxas's Somebody. He was also, strangely enough, bound and gagged. His hands were behind his back and tied together, and a few coils of rope were looped around his chest and upper arms. Lastly, a black cloth had been wrapped around his mouth, which explained why he hadn't spoken earlier.

"Don't get us wrong, little buddy," Xigbar added, swinging one of his gun-arrows casually. "We're all happy for ya'. After all, you got what we all want." He traced his finger in a circle slowly around the middle of Sora's chest, and the latter shuddered. "You could have lived a happy life, prancing about and feeling elated at your new heart." His voice turned menacing.

"But then you had to go and ruin everything. It wasn't enough for you to just turn on us. No, you had to go the full nine yards, didn't you, Roxas? You had to try and _kill everyone_." Axel, who had been standing still this entire time, clenched his fist angrily. His eyes were squeezed shut with the effort from keeping his temper, and a low growl was issuing from his throat. Finally, he spoke. Or rather, yelled.

"_What the hell is wrong with you_?" He screamed at Sora. Sora stiffened, and a trace of fear flashed across his eyes. However, in the time it took to blink, it was gone, to be replaced by hatred once more, as he shook his head. Axel, annoyed at this lack of a proper response—even if it was the only response poor Sora could give, being gagged and all—spread his arms out wide. Swirls of dark thorns raced down his outstretched limbs and cultivated in his palms. In seconds, they had formed his swirling, flaming, trademark chakrams. Sora froze at the sight of them, his fear now fully showing.

The room was eerily illuminated by the fire, allowing the two full view of their victim. He did not look very well, and it was clear he had not come without a fight. He had a black eye, his body was dotted with bruises and cuts and burns, and his clothes were torn in places. A huge bloodstain on his shirt and shoulder, both of which still throbbed painfully, signified where Xigbar had shot him. Almost all of his hope seemed to have been beaten out of him.

"Say something, you traitor!" Axel ordered, swinging his chakram at the incapacitated child. Sora gasped, feeling certain that Axel had finally lost his tenuous grip on his sanity and anger, that this would be the end of his short life. However, this was not the case, as Axel's chakram merely scraped against his cheek, drawing yet another cut and yet another line of blood. It also severed the cloth gag, and it fell limply to the floor. Having gained the use of his voice back (at least, the use of sensible words), the first thing Sora did was to let out a quiet cry of pain. Then, he spoke.

"I… I'm not…" he swallowed, and tried again. "I'm not Roxas. It's Sora, remember?" The defiance in his voice was not lost on the two. Axel cried out in anger, and flared up his chakrams. He rose his arm, determined to carve him open and listen to him scream for mercy, watch the crystalline heart he had worked so hard for disappear into the empty air, bring Roxas back by force… Then it was over, and Xigbar was grasping his arm, and Sora was yelling, and Roxas was gone, gone, _gone_…

"If he doesn't remember now, he's not gonna'!" Xigbar yelled. "Xemnas still needs him, and we—"

"Who gives a _damn _about the Superior?" Axel cried. He pointed accusingly at Sora. "That… that _thing _took away my little brother! I promised him that we'd find our hearts and would be whole again and all, but then he ran off and that asshole DiZ and his bitch Riku stole him and turned him against us! How is that fair? He doesn't even remember who the hell I am!" Axel was talking very fast, growing angrier and angrier by the second.

"Dude, chill! I want Roxas to pay for what he did just as much as you do! But there'll be other people, we can still get our hearts back—"

"I don't _want_ my heart back! _They stole Roxas, don't you get it_?!" He grabbed Sora's shoulders and began shaking them roughly. "Wake up, goddammit! Wake up!"

"Stop, stop!" Sora screamed. "I'm—not—Roxas!" Axel slowly released him, looking like a humanoid time bomb that could go off at any second. Sora looked exasperated and a little frightened.

"I keep trying to tell you, you've got the wrong person. I haven't even heard of someone named Roxas. I just want to find my friends and go home." Tears threatened to gather at the edges of his dimmed eyes, which were sunken into his dusty, blood-strewn face. "Please… just let me go home…" Xigbar glanced casually at Axel.

"What do you think, dude? Have we had our fun for the day?" Axel frowned.

"I want him… and DiZ and Riku, too… to pay for what they've done," he replied tightly. Xigbar formed his next words carefully.

"Yeah, but, we still need him alive and all. And we don't know where Riku and DiZ are hiding out. So I guess we'd better call it a day."

"Alright, alright. I will… for now." Xigbar grinned and flashed him a thumbs-up. Sora breathed a sigh of quiet relief. He was so relieved that he didn't even struggle when Axel severed the ropes around him and forced him to his feet. Xigbar opened a dark portal, and Axel shoved Sora forward roughly. However, before he could jump in, his back exploded in pain. He gasped and fell forward limply, into the portal and out of sight. Behind him, Xigbar twirled his gunarrow and grinned.

"That was for Larxene, bitch." He turned to Axel. "Now, I won't tell the Organization where you're at if you don't tell them I agreed to this. Got it?"

"Memorized, yeah." Axel remarked. The two grinned at each other, then disappeared into twin darkness portals.

* * *

_To Be Continued. Sadly, this is where the hurting ends. It's a hurt/comfort fic, after all. :(_


	2. Chapter 2

**_P_sycho _D_irector: **Woo! New chapter! -Runs around screaming- I just played _BioShock _for two hours! -HALT- ...I'm scarred for life. -Runs around screaming again- Enjooooooooy the cute moment with Riku and Sora! Is it yaoi? Do you want ti to be? I DON'T CARE IF IT IS OR ISN'T! YOU DECIDE FOR ME! TAKE _THAT_, PERSONAL RESPONCIBILITY! If anyone recognizes that quote from _A Different Side of Me_, well, good for you!

**_R_ated PG: Strong violence, minimal language, no sexual references.**

**_K_H IS NOT MINE. NEVER WILL BE, EITHER.**

**_E_NJOY.**

**_E_dit: Gah! I clicked the wrong document to be the next chapter! Augh, sorry for the confusion, people. And special thanks to DieChan for letting me know, or else I probably would have never spotted it! Much cookies to you, DieChan. Now, if only my lousy Internet provider could be as nice right about now... Without further adu, HERE'S the REAL next chapter! Trumpet sounds

* * *

****_R_iku** paced uncomfortably back and forth, while DiZ typed rapidly away on his large, blue supercomputer. He couldn't believe what had happened. One second, he had been keeping tabs on Sora through DiZ's computer, barely paying attention to the screen that signified that he was in Hollow Bastion and showed his health condition. Then the next, the screen had gone static, and when it got back, the data had been corrupted. DiZ said it was the Organization's doing, but then again, DiZ blamed his missing sea-salt ice cream on them, too. For the record, Riku was the one who took the ice cream in the first place, but DiZ didn't need to know that.

Now DiZ was working incredibly hard to get the data back online. Riku tried to calm himself.

_It's just a computer glitch_, he told himself. _Nothing to worry about. _But still, he wouldn't rest assured until he heard the familiar blip of the heart monitor and saw the blue-green information.

"Is it almost…?" Riku asked quietly. DiZ growled an answer.

"I can get an occasional viewing, but cannot stabilize it. And I'm not sure I should tell you this, but…" Riku leaned forward. "From what I've seen, his condition is rapidly worsening." Riku paled. What was happening to his friend?

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of virus scans and re-writing the scattered data, the screen crackled to life. However good this may have seemed, upon seeing the data, DiZ slammed his fist against his chair.

"Damn!" he cried. Riku rushed over, and his face sank further upon seeing it himself. Sora's health was in the near-critical range, and almost all of the data was negative. DiZ typed frantically.

"Massive lung and stomach damage, internal and external bleeding, second- and first-degree burns, critical blood loss… the list goes on." He pulled up a digital map, where a red dot blinked rapidly. "He's at… the Postern in Hollow Bastion." He turned around to catch his apprentice's eye, but there was nothing to meet. Riku was already gone.

* * *

**_S_ora** stumbled down the Postern, half-conscious, clutching at his stomach. Blood still dribbled from his wounds, staining the already rusted-red metal a deeper shade. His heart pounded feebly against his chest, trying as hard as it possibly could to keep him alive. His breath yet came in rattling gasps, slow and painful, as blood from his lungs bubbled at the corner of his mouth. He had been shot three times, burned, sliced open, and beaten into submission. It was a miracle that he was still alive, let alone conscious, for however long it may be. 

_I don't want to die… not now… _he thought as his vision began to grow blurry, from an odd mix of exhaustion, blood loss, and tears. _I never found Riku... or the King... Donald, Goofy, someone… please help me… _He was dimly aware of a large, dark blotch obscuring his peripheral vision. He turned to the blotch, praying to every ethereal spirit he knew that it was help. Someone was stepping out of the blotch—no, portal—now. Someone just as dark as the portal itself. Sora's face, if it was possible, got even whiter.

"No… Not you…" he gasped. The person was wearing an Organization cloak. Sora never knew it was possible to hate one article of clothing so much as the person neared. This was it—help had not come at all. Just the dreaded Organization, probably planning to play more sick and twisted games with him. Only this time, he knew he would not survive. He tried to step away from the member, but the games had taken a heavy toll on his body. He fell to his knees, shuddering and whimpering in pain pathetically. He then fell onto his stomach, unable to stand it any longer. His vision was almost gone now, darkness creeping over the edges of his eyes. The member gasped.

"Sora… everything's gonna' work out, alright? Just hold on!" Sora knew that voice… but it couldn't be… _Riku_? Oh, please, let it be Riku! He needed Riku around, now more than ever.

Sora felt himself being gently lifted up into Riku's arms. One of his arms still rested on his stomach, but the other slid off and hung limp from his shoulder. It felt strange, barely being able to move, and scarcely able to see. He had to trust that his best friend knew what he was doing. Still, he didn't really like Riku carrying him.

"Riku… don't…" he whimpered, concerned for his old friend. "You'll get blood… all over… your new clothes…" Riku laughed, a short, dry, and worried laugh.

"So I should just leave you here, then?" he asked jokingly. Sora frowned, still serious… and delusional.

"No… I can walk… it's alright…" He then attempted to prove this to Riku by sliding out of his arms and walking. He nearly managed the feat, making Riku cry out in surprise, but the latter was able to get a firm hold on him. Sora fell back, frustrated.

"I don't get it… why can't I… walk anymore, Riku?" he asked quite calmly. Riku's arms tightened around him slightly, making him wince.

"Don't try that again, Sora, ever," he responded quietly. Sora blinked.

"Why not?" Riku's arms tightened still further. He was starting to get very concerned, but covered it up inadvertently with anger.

"Just don't, alright!? I have to take you to DiZ, or a hospital, or _something_! You're really, really sick." Sora let the matter drop, even though he still had a million questions. His vision was fading still further, as was his hearing.

"I think… I'll take a nap… alright? I don't… feel so good…" Sora smiled frailly, then snuggled up against Riku's chest, pressing his cheek against the warm, black cloth covering it. Riku's heart was too fast, and he was breathing too much. He was upset, so Sora tried to assuage him. "But I'm glad… you're here… I missed you… a… lot…" He quieted down contentedly as Riku's heart and lungs slowed down a little, his arms draping towards the ground again. Riku paused, then smiled back.

"Missed you too, kid."

Riku stepped towards the darkness portal, his best friend unmoving in his arms. He began to walk into the doorway, feeling foolish. He shouldn't have stopped to chat—not at all. Time was of the essence, and he had to get back to DiZ, _now_. Everything else could wait.

He heard footsteps behind him, and cursed in his mind. He had waited too long, and the Calvary had arrived. More specifically, Donald, Goofy, Cloud, and Leon. Riku glowered at them haughtily, angered at them for taking up more of Sora's valuable time.

"Look!" Donald cried, pointing at him. He glared at the duck, even though his face was practically invisible through his hood.

"The Organization, oh no!" Goofy gasped. Riku resisted the urge to puke at their mastery of the obvious and corny dialogue because of it.

"You, what do you want with Sora?" Leon demanded, gunblade already drawn.

"I've got this. _Bliz—_" Donald was about to unleash a spell, but Cloud was quick to stop him.

"No! You'll hit Sora, too!" he whispered.

"Then what'll we do?" Goofy asked. Riku didn't have time for this. _Sora_ didn't have time for this. He bolted for the portal. Donald spotted this, and quacked in protest.

"_Stop_!" He ran forward and tackled Riku. Now, you must understand: for all of the crazy stuff Riku had come to expect in his sixteen years of life, being tackled upon by an anthropomorphic avian while carrying his half-dead friend was not one of them. As such, he stumbled forward, causing his hood to fall off and flutter lifelessly onto his shoulders. There was a long silence. Then…

"_Ansem_!?" Anyone who can guess which four people yelled that wins a digital cookie and 13 Internets. As it was, Donald, Goofy, Leon, and even Cloud were in shock. Riku took this opportunity to head into the portal as swiftly as he could. He caught a glimpse of the two anthros of the four heading for the portal, before he cut it off.

* * *

_ZE END. For now. 83_


End file.
